Love Happens
by KaitieMarieSmileyLee
Summary: JUST READ THE DAMN STORY PLEASE : ADOPTED FROM EMMYSBABY! READ AND REVIEW : 3
1. Chapter One:

Summary- Love happens when too people meet, Love happens when you least expect it, Love happens even in the smallest of places. Rosalie has led a life of heartbreak and tragedy, Emmett is a privileged middle class football player with a bright future. Can they help each other discover what they really want and need in life, or will it end in tragedy. Bella is forced to live with her father in Forks, she doesn't want to leave the only friend she has left living in New York. what happens when she moves, discovers not only love but two of her best friend live in the new hell she was forced into. Babies, lemons and a hole lotta drama is coming your way!

RPOV

"Stop it Royce, please no stop. Don't do this..." Then came the darkness. Am I dead. I have no idea.

I woke up in a hospital to find that a month had gone by. My father told me that the family is moving away and I will never see New York again. Goodbye Alice, goodbye Bella, goodbye Vera. Goodbye everything. I wish I knew all the details of what happened that night. Perhaps its best that I don't.

"It's time to start new. nothing can stop me back. Well except for my fear of men. Boy clothes will be my new hide away. Good bye Rosalie Hale the girly girl cheerleader hello Rose Hale the tomboy!

EmPOV

Man this next year is gonna suck. After I found that poor girl in New York nothing exciting has happened. Not that that was exciting I mean she had been raped and brutally beaten, I am lucky she was alive when I found her. Well maybe Alice and Jazz can dig up some entertainment for the next year.

EPOV

So Tanya and her sluty sisters are at it again. I really have no idea why they want me so bad. I wish a beautiful nice girl would enter my life and make me wonder where she has been. So far I'm stuck with the most annoying girls in the world. This town sucks and I can't wait to escape. At least for now I have my brother Jasper and my best friend Emmett to keep me sane. Although Emm has been different since he found that almost dead girl last may. Oh well life goes on and he will eventually get over it, its not like we will ever see this girl, hell we don't even know if she survived.

BPOV

I hate my mother, I cannot believe she is making me move to Forks frikin Washington to live with my father who loves his work way more than his family. This is going to suck. My best friend moved after the incident and Ali is always gone during the school year. That was leaving me and V but no my mom had to go and make me move now Vera is all alone with none of us. I better find some piece of mind in the small rainy town. Maybe a guy to help me get over Jacob and his stupid cheating. Who knows what this stupid place will bring. Whatever. Oh and I totally hate ice so this is going to be very hard for my uncoordinated self. Great.


	2. Princess?

**Here is the first chapter of my new story Love Happens. Hope you all enjoy it. ADOPTED FROM EMMYSBABY**

All my life I have wanted to be a princess. To be happy and loved. My father told me I was too pretty and that I am the reason my mother left. I didn't want to believe it, like I said I just want to be a princess. My dad does love me, in a way. Even though he said our move from Rochester new York to forks Washington was to protect me after my ex-boyfriend Royce raped and nearly murdered me. I know it had more to do with my step-monster, I mean step-mother. Charlotte has my dad wrapped around her fake nailed fingers. I hate her so much. She married my dad three years ago after she claimed to be pregnant. Oooh but then she lost it. I don't believe there ever was a baby to begin with. Now I'm here in forks a place where it rains all the time. We have been here for a month now and its summer but all I see is rain.

After moving here I changed my appearance, yes I'm still blonde but I wear hats and pony tails. My clothes are no longer tight and cute but plain and boring and baggy. No one will want to be near me. My goal will hopefully work. Be invisible. The last thing I need is a repeat performance of last may. Today is my first day leaving the house here in forks. It's also the first day of school.

I arrived just in time to get my schedule and make it to class. A few students looked at me strange, but hey I am a new student it's to be expected. My first class: auto mechanics, my favourite. Thank god I got in. I would have died without it. Even the old me loved this class. I hope that I get either a small nerdy boy or a girl for a partner, I can't deal with hormone filled guys. But of course once I got there I realized I am the only girl and the only seat left is beside possible the largest muscles in school, scratch that, in town.

"Is this seat taken?" I politely asked.

"Nope it's all yours... Oh and welcome to forks high"

Damn. "thank you" why is he nice, I need him to be an ass.

"Are we allowed to work through lunch?" I had to know. This class goes till lunch so I like to work through it and avoid people at all cost.

"Ya, he lets you as long as you eat something. Mr. Grey is very much into keeping people healthy. Ha-ha. I think you'll like him" okay I can do that. Eating is not hard for me.

"Ok thanks. I'm rose by the way." Since he's nice I should be polite and hey maybe he's gay!

"Nice to meet you rose I'm Emmett. Just so you know Mr. Grey does all of his class in partners and if you want to pass don't let him put you with mike Newton" he said pointing to a blond guy. "Or Eric Yorki" he added as he pointed to a small Asian boy. "They don't know a thing"

"Well I prefer to do all the work myself so maybe they are a good idea." Why am I trying to prove?

"So your good at this class?"

"Extremely! It's my favourite. I have been changing tired since I was six."

"Transmission at seven" he replied

"Breaks at eight" I rebutted.

"Air conditioning system at nine" Oooh he's got me there.

"I built my first motorcycle at eleven" ha "first car at fifteen."

"Well. Rosalie hale you got me there, I was sixteen." Yes I feel very macho now. Well as macho as a girl can be.

"You know who I am?"

"Yes I was in the office talking about athletic scholarships when you came in this morning"

"Oh. You're a football guy aren't your. I'm thinking quarterback, team captain everyone loves you and thinks you're the best thing in this small rainy town." What am I doing?

"B-I-n-g-o... I am everything, well almost everything you just said. Not everyone loves me. Nah never mind everyone loves me, but I'm not the best."

"Hmmhmm."

"Alright class, the person you are sitting with will be your partner for the next year as this class goes on. McCarty will you survive working with miss. Hale?" Mr. Grey started.

"I think so" he said as he look over to me. How can he want to talk to me I mean I look horrible and all guys want is hot girls which is why I changed myself away from that. The perfect male fantasy. I can't wait until Alice gets her, every summer since I can remember she has stayed in Rochester with her dad, but lives here for school with her mom. The only problem with Alice coming home is that she won't like my new style very much.

"Emmett"

"Ya"

"What's the cell phone rule?"

"Not while he's talking"

"Ok"

"Why" he asked me in a whisper.

"Well my friend is trying to call me, she's supposed to tell me when she gets back into town."

"Oh, she lives here." He whispered back.

"Yup"

"What's her name" what is this twenty questions.

"Alice..."

"...Brandon" he cut me off.

"Yes ali is supposed to be getting in today. You know her?"

"yup she's a close friend and she's dating jazz"

"Oh nice"

"Well if you too are done talking, everyone can get to work." Mr grey butted in.

We ended up so focused on our work we were almost late for our next class after lunch. I ended up having every class with him. Perfect. I cannot grow close to him. I just can't.

Alice arrived after school in the parking lot in her bright yellow Porsche which she conned her dad into buying for her as a guilt present. She saw my clothes and nearly had a coronary. Ha-ha. So we went shopping I told her my plan and she decided to change it so on Monday I would be looking a lot different and completely opposite of what I really wanted everyone to see. This will not go well. God help me!

**Hope you liked it. Please Review I love it when you do and the more I get the faster I will update.**


	3. Beautiful Girl

**Emmett POV**

First day of school and I have to talk to the principal about athletic scholarships. so I am in the office and a blond with baggy clothes walks in. I am thinking a real hottie if she wore clothes like Alice or Tanya. although is she dressed like Tanya then she would be a slut. I defiantly want to get to know her, even if everyone makes fun of me for hanging out with a girl who is not popular. Who gives a shit. Not me.

"Well Rosalie Hale welcome to Forks High, here is your class schedule I hope everything is to your liking." The secretary Ms. Cope said.

"thank you" she mumbled

I had to jog to auto mechanics, lucky for me I was on time. I noticed the girl from the office talking to the teacher, I went to sit down and not two seconds later the teacher points her to my desk. She looks over and sees me and with a frightened look she sits down. Her look soon faded as we jumped into a battle of who is better at what when it comes to cars and I have to admit she is pretty damn good if I didn't know any better I would say she was my best friend in the whole wide world. You know the one that you know is out there but you just haven't found them yet.

As the day progressed I learned that we share all the same classes and that she is actually very sweet although she's guarded. Hiding something, and it's something big. In history we were paired up for a project on the Industrial Revolution. Well study time with the new chick. Perhaps I will get to know the real her. Doubtful but maybe.

"Can we work on this at my place" she wants to work on this at her house. well of course how can I say no to her. That's right I cant I have known her for a day and I am already wrapped around her what used to be polished fingernail.

"Sure thing. What time?"

"Umm 5 if that works for you"

5 o'clock could not come fast enough, she is my neighbour so I don't have the excuse that I was trying to beat traffic to get there on time, not to mention we live in forks so I am never stuck in traffic, there is no traffic. Finally 5 o'clock. I walked across the lawn and knocked on the door. When the door was answered I was shocked to see what looked like the blond from school but she had makeup on and jeans that showed a nice ass, her shirt even showed the boobs she hid at school. Who is this girl.

"Oh Hi, Emmett, come on in. Sorry the place is such a mess, we are still getting everything in place. the living room is just around that corner, I'll be there is a minute." WOW she is breathtaking.

"Thanks"

She turned into the living room as I stood there by the coffee table. "Please make yourself comfortable. Did you want anything to drink at all?"

"Water, do you need help or anything?"

"Nope be right back"

I sat down on the sofa and noticed pictures on the mantel. Prom Queen. She's so beautiful. Why is she hiding herself behind strange clothing?

"That was a long time ago" SHIT she scared me.

"You look great, prom queen nice"

"Thanks, like I said it was a long time ago."

I turned to face her "that's not what you were wearing at school."

"No I forgot you were coming over so I changed, I will be right back"

"You don't need to change you look good!" I told her and it was the god honest truth.

"Ya um can you do me a favour?"

"Sure"

"Don't tell anybody about this apparel I don't need people at school to see this or even know about this."

"I don't understand but ok. Your secret is safe with me. I can't make any promises for Alice though."

"True, let's just get started shall we."

"We shall"

We worked on our project till her dad came home at 11. We hadn't realized how late it was, wow. After about two hours we gave up on work, our night consisted of popcorn(very messy ending up all over us and the floor) we talked about everything, well almost everything. If I didn't know any better I would say that she kind of reminded me of that girl I saved last may. Nah couldn't be that was across the country. Any ways I think she might have opened up a little bit. only time will tell.

"Who are you" her dad started when he saw us laughing so hard we were literally rolling around on the floor. our heads bonked together and we laughed even more. It did hurt though.

"Dad this is Emmett he's my auto tech and history partner, we were working on our history projected." she somehow managed to say between giggles.

"hmm so how long did you too study for exactly?"

"Ummmmm..(laughs) Two hours I think and he got here at 5" she's gonna get us in trouble. And I don't even care.

"Ok well as long as you too had fun" he's not mad. I am so confused. he went to the door as someone knocked.

"Hello."

"Hi is my son Emmett here?" Shit mom.

"Ya just a second... Emmett your mother is here."

"See ya tomorrow Rose, this was fun I actually liked studying"

"Oh god I am gonna be blamed for turning the football god or whatever you are into a book worm. Shit. oops. ha-ha"

Another fit of laughing took over. "NOW Emmett." my mom called. I leaned in a placed a small kiss on her cheek. Her dad froze but she just smiled and said goodbye. I left with my mom totally embarrassed that she had to come over and take me across the big green lawn to our house. Than when I thought back I realized I just kissed the most beautiful girl in the world right in front of her dad.

**Rose POV **

OMG he totally just kissed my cheek and I did nothing. Maybe there's hope for me after all. My dad stood frozen beside the sofa, probably stunned that I'm not flipping out or needing to be sent to a shrink.

"Rose are you ok." he asked me

"Ya- dad I'm fine. I had so much fun tonight. Emmett is so funny, and sweet and caring and he makes me laugh and smile and gives me hope to believe that not everyone in this world are crazy and out to hurt me. I am going to surprise him tomorrow. I know that I planned on dressing like a boy tomorrow but 1 Ali is gonna be there and 2 he liked what I am wearing now. Dad I think I like this boy."

"Alright sweet heart just be careful I don't wanna move again and your mom likes it here."

"Step-mom"

"Whatever"

"Dad, can u tell me about my real mom"

"Rosalie. She left us for a new life, she didn't want us anymore. We didn't fit into her plan for life. Now enough said ill be in Seattle tomorrow for a few hours."

"Doing what" I was so close to crying.

"Business"

"Ok dad. See you in a few days"

Does he ever stay home. NOPE. What an ass.

**Emmett POV**

I walk into school the next day to find Rosalie already working on the jeep we have been assigned to in auto-tech. She is under the car and all my eyes can see is two legs that are not covered by baggy pants.

"Rose"

She pulls out from under the jeep reaching her hand up to mine. So I help her up.

"Hey, sorry I couldn't wait to get started on this"

"That's cool. Nice shorts. you know it is gonna rain today right?"

"Yep, I have jeans to put on after this class. I thought about what you said and I decided that I shouldn't care what people think about me. I just don't want to be popular. So I have decided that I am just going to be me. Plus like you said, Alice is going to be here today and I don't really want to face the fashion wrath of Alice."

"Understood. I wouldn't want to face that either." We laughed for a while about Alice and her fashion rules. The rest of the class was spent talking and working. Yes we actually got work done. I think this is the start of a great friendship, maybe even a future relationship.


	4. EDWARDS A DOUCHE:

Hope you like it!

Edwards POV

So school starts again and there is this new chick, bye lunch on the second day Jazz and I still have no idea who she is or why she dressed like a gangster dude minus the bling on the first day. Then Emmett my best friend for my whole life comes into the cafe with the biggest shit eating grin plastered on his face. "Hey Emm what has u so happy. I haven't seen you like this since your 10th birthday when my mom got you a pony ride." Ya he's "soo" cool ha-ha.

" My new love boys. She's amazing, just gotta give her time to open up you know" wow he's being really lame right now.

"The new chick"

"Yes. Her name is Rosalie by the frikin way don't call her chick. She is not a piece of meat like all the other ladies here." Defensive much.

"Okay there man, calm yourself"

"So it is a girl!" Jazz added. My friends are freaks. But I'm the king. Ha-ha

So Emmett likes a girl well that's a first, I was starting to think he was gay. All the chicks love him since he's the football captain and all but he has never had any interest. You can't blame him though all the chicks here are lame, like Jessica Stanley and her posy of morons or Tanya and her let's sleep with everybody sisters. Not a very good pool to choose from.

"Hey Emm why don't you invite her over for dinner on Saturday I think her mom is already invited by my mom. So ask her to come with u"

"I will at our study date tonight"

"You study" jazz chuckled

"Ya me study"

"What r you a cave man" I said

"Shut it Eddie boy"

"I hate that name"

"I know dude that's why I said it" Emmett announced. "Oh and this is our second study date, last night we spent hours on history. Oh ya I spent hours with text books open." Wow my best friend just shocked the hell out of me.

We left for class that afternoon thinking about how Emmett has finally decided to study. It's the funniest thing ever. Then I saw her. The other new girl. Brown hair and eyes. Beautiful. My eyes were glued. Biology is my new favourite subject. I now believe in love at first sight. She's not like anyone I have ever seen here before, she's got the look of an angel, shy and sweet yet tempting. I could drown in her eyes, and I was until the teacher started to talk. He directed her over to my table. Oh boy she's gonna sit with me all year long. YES. could life get any better? I think not!

"Bella Swan" the teacher asked

"Yes sir" she replied...

The green button is asking for you. lol. Please review and let me know what you think


	5. Bella's Here

I can't believe your sending me to live with dad, mom this is an outrage. My best friend just moved away and now I have to leave to. This is so unfair" I cried as my mom packed my suitcase. I haven't even spent so much as a week with my dad Charlie since I was four years old. My home is here in New York with all my friends. Rose just moved away and Alice leaves for the school year but I still have V. Vera carpenter has been our friend since grade school, she has always kept us together when our difference got the better of us, and now we are all going to be gone and she is going to be alone. Ya I have other friends they just aren't that important.

My first day at my new school in forks is going to be in the second day so everyone is already going to be started and I have to try and catch up. I wish I knew where ally and rose lived then I could try and get my dad to move. Ha-ha ya right he's the police chief who loves his job way more than his family.

"Bella Swan"

"Yes sir" I replied

"Here is ur slip back. Remember to take it back to Ms cope in the office. Oh and sit beside Cullen" he told me

"Ok thank you." So I looked around and he raised his hand a bit. Boy he is good looking.

"Hi. I'm Edward, Edward Cullen, you are"

"Bella swan" I replied with a slight blush.

"The chiefs daughter"

"Ya, that's me"

"You don't remember me do u"

"Sorry no I don't. Should I?"

" We used to have play dates as kids, my mom Esme would watch us when your mom went into Seattle. I used to throw mud in your hair"

I remember him now. Eddie. Ha-ha I forgot about him after I moved he was my best friend for the first four years of our lives. "Oh ya Eddie, I totally blanked. It's been a long time that's for sure"

"Ya. umm how have you been?"

"I have been better. I mean I could still be in new york"

"Oh hey your from New York too"

"What do u mean"

"There is this other new girl that moved from there. Emmett has like the world's biggest crush on her, although she dresses like a man but hey it's her prerogative."

"Oh what's her name maybe I know her"

"Rosalie..."

"Hale"

"I think that's what Emm said"

"Omg I wish I saw her at lunch. I miss her so much"

"You do know her"

"Der she's like my best friend"

"Oh well you'll see her tomorrow I guess I don't really know anything about her so I can't help you"

"That's ok Eddie."

After class ended I headed to the parking lot and got into my rusty old red truck. I love this beast. I drove home to face the dome of my dad. On my way I passed a shiny red bmw and a shiny yellow Porsche parked side by side. Rose is defiantly here so I watched as a guy walked across the grass and rose answered the door looking like herself. Dress like a man, is Edward crazy, I think so. She smiled shyly and let him enter. She is being so brave. I guess she's got new strength. Good for her. I continued on my way.

"Dad"

"In here bells"

Of course he's watching sports again with a beer in his hand.

"Ill be upstairs, see me when you're not drunk" and I took off up the stairs slamming my door as I went. And thus my life begins in this new town. At least I have Rose and perhaps Eddie. God he deffs got hot.


	6. Alice's POV

Alice POV

So I went to see Rose after school since I refuse to go into that stupid car class during lunch and she likes to hang out there all the time. Gross. Shopping is a much better way to deal with things. I do hope she is ok after everything that has happened.

Ding Dong...

"Alice.." she squealed in my ear.

"You seem well?" I replied

"OMG, I have so much to tell you. I think this move was the best thing and we should have done it earlier. I know it's dangerous but I have never felt this way before. It is the craziest thing ever."

"Please clarify what you're talking about."

"A guy Ali, he kissed me on the cheek yesterday after our study date for our History project."

"Oh god, what happened, are you alright?"

"Yes Ali, I am fine, all I did was smile and make plans in my head for what I was gonna wear the next time I saw him, my only fear right now is what if he finds out?" She told me. My friend is so brave, I cannot believe this it's great. Maybe she will be fine after everything.

"I am soooo sooo happy for you. Ok tell me everything." Just then the doorbell rang.

"Hey I can't right now I have class to work on and my partner is here." she went and led the person inside. Oh my god, it's Emmett, lol. I ran over to him jumping on his back giving him the biggest hug I could.

"Hey Ali, welcome back to town, sorry I missed you at lunch, but I had work to do." He said trying to hid something. That's when it clicked.

"Rose what class are you two working on?"

"Um English"

"What I thought it was History. Shit, I got the wrong text book" Emmett blurted out.

"Shit, no it is History, Alice I will call you later ok" She said walking me to the door. "Emmett I will be right in, make yourself comfortable." then she turned her gaze on me as we went outside. "Alice.."

"Please Rose, I am so happy for you, this is the best thing for you, plus he is super sweet and he will never hurt you I promise you that. In the fourth grade he punched a kid for calling me stupid. ha-ha." She laughed with me.

"Ok thanks I think I really like this guy and maybe just maybe he can help me get over what happened with the one who shall remain unnamed. but Ali?"

"Ya"

"I am still scared so I am not being as open with him as others would. What do you think I should do?"

"It's natural to be scared Row, If you weren't then we should be worried. Take your time, ever since his trip to New York he has been different, Don't know why but he has well at least that's what Jasper and Edward say, just give it time, everything will work out the way it should. Now remember I see the future and it's looking pretty frikin bright. Kidding on seeing the future." We laughed.

"Bye Ali see ya later"

"See ya" With that I left and she turned to go inside. I am so happy for her, she deserves to find happiness.

To the chiefs house I go. Damn my mom for making me drop off this stupid file."

"Hey Alice, come on in"

"Thanks chief." I entered into the kitchen, I began to pull out the folder when a girl bounced very ungracefully I might add into the hallway. If I didn't know any better I would say it was Bella, but she lives in New York.

"do you have the file from your mom" he asked.

"Yep, here it is, do you have the attachment she needs" I asked

"ALICE" the girl screamed and trampled me into a hug. Bella.

"Bella, Omg what are you doing here."

"After what happened to Rose mom said I had to come live with my dad. This is where you live during school."

"Ya, lill ol' Forks" we laughed as the chief handed me the attachment thingy. "This is great, I am so happy your here, now Rose has us both"

"Ya, totally, poor V she's all alone up in the big apple." she said. "So we need to hang out soon."

"Shopping of course. Ha-ha I know. Ok well this Saturday I am going to dinner with my Boyfriend at his place but other than that I am totally free" I told her.

After talking for about three hours I headed home.

**Rose POV**

I went back inside to find Emmett sitting on the sofa waiting for me, he looked so nervous. "Is something wrong?"

"No, so the Cullen's are having this dinner to support the hospital on Saturday, I was wondering if you wanted to go. We all are actually." oh god, not yet I can't. But I want to I do I'm just a big chicken.

"I um I can't I'm sorry I am going to Seattle that day" I lied. I guess I am now going to Seattle.

"Oh ok well you shall be missed. Maybe the next dinner." he said disappointment lacing his words.

"Ya maybe" man I suck, this is so hard.

"So how about we finish the project." I said changing the subject. We worked for a few hours, then his mom called him home.

"See ya at school tomorrow." he said as he slipped out the door.

That night I cried myself to sleep...

**Emmett POV**

I sat on her sofa waiting for her to say goodbye to Alice, all the while wondering what they were talking about and why Rose lied about what we were studying, it makes no sense. On top of that I had to get the courage to ask her to the dinner that's this Saturday.

"Is something wrong" she asked me.

"No, so the Cullen's are having this dinner to support the hospital on Saturday, I was wondering if you wanted to go. We all are actually." There I said it.

"I um I can't I'm sorry I am going to Seattle that day" Damn. Just my luck. Oh well I guess she will be missed.

After that we studied a lot and then I went home when my mom called me. What a day.

**Bella POV**

It was so great seeing Alice today, thank god I am not alone in this little town. At least I have two of my very best friends, plus an old one that I had long forgotten.

"I am going to bed dad, see you tomorrow." I told him as I darted off to the stairs.

"Night Bells" he replied.

That night I was too happy to sleep. Not only was I going to see my old friend who got really hot, I was also gonna hang with my two bff's. At least that what Ali said. So I sat in my bed reading my favourite book, Wuthering Heights until sleep overtook me.

**Edwards POV**

Tomorrow my plan to ask Bella to have dinner with us on Saturday was working. I got a text from Emmett saying rose was a No, hopefully Bella would be different and say yes. I can't wait till mom sees her again. Man it's been so long. She defiantly grew out of her geeky little kid phase. perhaps she will go out with a player like me, maybe even change my ways. I sure hope so.


	7. Edwards Love?

EdPOV

So Emmett invited hiss love over for dinner tonight. Too bad she said no. Something about going to Seattle for the day. The big one my mom has every year. So far all we know about her is that she went from being boy like to totally hot girly the next. Maybe she has multiple personalities. Ha-ha. "Edward come help in the kitchen please" my mother called up to me. This is supposed to be a dinner for the Hospital, but that gets forgotten when the husbands are all MIA.

*****

Dinner  
>I looked out the window and saw Rose with her mother. I guess she came after all. <p>

"Hello you must be Charlotte and Rose. Correct" I heard my mother say from the door.

"Yes. Thank you Esme" with that they were inside. Jazz Emm and I were sitting like normal on the sofa when my mom decided to ruin the moment by not only turning off the football game but also making us sit up.

"Boys, we have company sit up now." So we complied with the dragon lady. Ha-ha

"Hi guys" Rose said shyly from the edge of the living room. Emmett the gentleman he is (ha) motioned for her to sit and so she did. We all fell into easy conversation no one bringing up the topic of the missing husbands. Heck my mom probably doesn't even know her new friends last name. Let alone who the husband is. Whatever all I cared about was the fact that I didn't have to listen to dad talk about how he wants me to be a doctor.

"I thought you were going to Seattle" Emmett said a bit too excited.

"Plans changed, I hope that's ok" she replied.

"Ya totally." we all agreed.

Rose talked to Jasper for a bit they seemed to click but not in a creepy romantic way, more like a we are siblings that have never met way. Not that they are because that would be weird and could never happen.

The door bell rang and I jumped to get it hoping that maybe someone I could talk to would be there. That's when I saw her. My bio partner. Bella Swan what a beauty. "Hey" I said as I opened the door.

"Hey" was her reply. I let her and her dad in. He was bummed that it was mostly women at the dinner but Emmett and Jasper talked to him while Rose, Bella and Alice joined our mothers. My mom was so happy to see Bella again, like I thought. Bella, Rose and Ali were happy to have each other around for the whole year, blah. I eventually stopped listening to what they were babbling about and went to the room with the Football game.

***

"Dinner was god Mrs. Cullen thank you" Rose said as her and her mom left although she did make it very clear that Charlotte is only her step-mother.

"Goodbye dear see you all again."

Bella and I grew pretty close that night. We spent most of our time away from everyone and just talking about anything and everything. Talking to her was so easy. I know I am falling for her and I don't even care. Plus we have a movie date next Friday and on Wednesday she is coming over to study.

"Hey Emm" I started the next day at football practice"

"Ya" he answered

"I think I am falling for Bella. You know that love at first sight stuff you were mumbling about after Roses first day"

"Dude I totally know what you're talking about. Good for you, she's a nice girl but you better watch it, the chiefs daughter, you fall for the hardest girls to get. I don't understand you sometimes man." That sounds like him. Ha-ha

"Thanks man" with that I set out to prove to Charlie Swan that I am good enough to date his daughter. I defiantly have my work cut out for me! 


End file.
